


Practice Makes Perfect

by MagnanimousTwit



Series: A Ben and Roman Adventure [6]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Books, Consensual Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Relationship Talk, Touching, just a little more plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnanimousTwit/pseuds/MagnanimousTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Roman are both ready for a little something serious, but who's to say they can't have their own little fun before then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my tumblr: http://magnanimoustwit.tumblr.com/
> 
> I take one-shot requests and really, really appreciate prompts. If you use tumblr you're better off following me there.

 

For all of two minutes Ben left Roman alone. A bit quicker to dress, and the majority of her clothes in the living room, she walked out. It really wasn’t long at all so she knew the scene she must have created. In her bra, not wearing her shirt, and at his bookshelves. She had a book in hand instantly, opening it and sliding her fingers over the pages as that bitter smell of ink on paper reached her nose.

It was the best smell in the world, and she lifted it to her nose. That was when she heard approaching footsteps and jumped. “Were you just–”

“No.” She cut Ben off in a blush and snapped the book closed. He chuckled and was at her side as she put the book back. He had her forgotten shirt in his hand. “You were not supposed to see that.”

“See what?” He lifted a brow and held up her shirt.

Roman almost said what, but realized he was giving her that one, letting it go. “Thanks.” She took the tank top and pulled it on.

Ben was still standing there staring when she had her top on. It was enough to make her feel attractive in barely a heartbeat. Usually when people stared she was always self-conscious or thought there was something on her. Ben didn’t make her feel that way, and she smiled at him.

It went returned his hands slipping into his shorts pockets. “Are you hungry?” He asked her. Roman shook her head. “Want to watch telly or something until you are?”

“Sure.” She let him lead the way to the couch and sat with Ben, half a cushion between them. But when he leaned forward to get the controller he moved closer, and not discreetly. Roman was laughing as one arm went around her shoulders. “Thank God you’re a dork.”

“I am not- Wait, did you say ‘thank God’?” Ben started to deny as he clicked on the TV. “You like dorks?”

She leaned slightly into him to show that the arm was not unwelcome. “No, I like _you_ , but I’m a dork so it’s good to know I don’t have to hide it.”

He chuckled, nose scrunching, teeth showing. The sound was deep and shook her. “So, anything else I don’t know about you?” She gave a questioning look. “Like the tongue piercing, or that you sniff books – not that I know that.”

“Oh.” Roman hummed. “You’ve seen my tattoo.”

“Yes, and it drove me mad for months.”

She bit her lip to keep from giggling like a fool. “Um, what else? Do you want my darkest secrets or something?” She joked, not knowing what to say.

“If their criminal, I might, but I meant things I might start to notice.”

“Oh.” She repeated. “I pee with the door open.” Ben started laughing, fingers lightly pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m serious! You asked- if you ever came over, you’d notice.”

He made a gesture down the hall, laugh lightening. “You can do that here.” He told her. “I’m the same- I just always close the door if I have people over. My ex hated it.”

Roman leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Anything you do that I don’t know?” She asked in return. He paused. “See, it’s not an easy question!”

“Damn, what did I start?” Ben snorted. “Oh, okay, I will face plant into the couch if I’m stressed, and not move for hours.”

“I wear red when I want to get lucky.” She informed him. “Today was chance – but that’s important.”

“And if you’re not wearing red?” He wondered.

It felt good to say one crude thing, “Fuck me anyway,” coming out of her mouth. “Or ask me if you want me to do anything.”

“You’re that open to it? Anything I might feel like?” Ben tested, then blanched. “Not that I have kinks, just, you know, that’s a bit quick to say you’ll- Can I shut up?”

“Sure.” Roman laughed. “And I mean, be reasonable. I’m not at all willing to swing, and anything that might mean I have to wear a band aid after.”

He agreed full heartedly and with a bit of a blush. “Um, I do work a lot.” He told her. “And travel. It might be too much.”

She realized this was tender for him and looked up with less humour. “Well, that’s what phones are for. And Skype.” She swore.

“God, I forgot about it.” Ben drew in a breath. “It feels a bit shameful that I’ve done that, but it’s amazing when you do it. Is it the same for you?”

She instantly understood the feeling. “Yes! I was absolutely horrified even when we texted pictures, but I wanted more from you so I kept sending them.” Roman confessed. “And admittedly when I found out who you were, I was- I felt a little tricked. For maybe a day, until I realized you’d done the same things as me, so you wouldn’t tell.”

“No, hell no, I’d never- even if you got mad, hated me, and decided to leak the pictures I sent, I would never do that.” Ben held her a little more, comforting to say the least. “I’d be absolutely pissed, but I wouldn’t do that.”

“What makes you think I still have your pictures?”

He drew in a breath. “Um, well, I have yours. I don’t know. I assumed–”

She slid her hand over his thigh. “I do. I’m messing with you.” Not a single things went deleted, but she had taken to putting a lock on her phone lest pictures of either of them be seen.

“That was mean, so mean.” He teased her, a hand slipping into her hair. As he combed through it she felt a twinge of pleasure, absolutely enjoying the touch. “I like to cuddle, if you ever stay here.”

“Good.” Her voice was a breath, his fingers still sliding into her locks. “I like massive amounts of chocolate.”

“I’ll buy you boxes.”

“And when I get fat?”

He smiled. “What’s twenty, thirty pounds between lovers?”

“A few inches?” Roman was giggling, but she caught his sudden silence after she said it.

When he spoke again, as she quieted, his voice was soft and serious. “I do have one important thing.”

Trepidation flooded her. “More important than peeing with the door open?” She tried to lighten the mood.

He gave a small smile but it didn’t last. “It might break us up.”

Suddenly Roman knew. She wasn’t naïve to Ben in his fame. Just like anyone else, she’d seen a few interviews after obsessing over him on screen. There was only one thing massive enough to put weight on their shoulders, but she wasn’t worried. And she looked him in the eye before he could say it.

“I know.” Roman claimed. “You want kids.”

His tongue wet his lips and he gave a slight nod. “Just, you’re very young compared to me. I can understand you not wanting them, but I do. I really do.”

Her hand on his thigh moved to a comforting place on his knee, Roman sitting up a bit. “Then have them.” She told him. “And you can have them with me if you want to. I want kids, and it’s better that I’m young, isn’t it? Because I have time to have more.” She saw his quizzical expression and how his eyes searched her face. “I’ve always wanted kids, you don’t have to look at me like it’s a split decision.”

“Really?” He hummed and brushed his nose against hers.

Roman wet her lips, her tongue just barely brushing his bottom lip. “Yes. And you _know_ … Practice makes perfect.”

“You’re not wearing red.”

“With my tattoo, I’m always wearing a little red.”

He turned into her, lips stealing over hers ferociously, his one hand grasping her head as the other stretched over her body to hold that hip tattoo. Roman opened her mouth to him and despite having sex all of twenty minutes ago, she was completely ready for him again. She wanted to strip him down, make him hard, take him between her thigh in any and every position, and fuck him. Not only fuck him, but make love to him, passionately so.

Only he didn’t take off her clothes, which felt like a vice, and in their position she could only lift his so far, hands on his back under the fabric. Instead Ben did things to her tongue with his that were unimaginably fantastic, and she wasn’t sure when his hand had moved from her hip, but under her skirt fingers curved with her inner thigh, stroking the soft flesh of her legs. It was horribly close to her centre that he didn’t even have to touch but she felt the ghost of him there. Pleasure pooled low and she felt uncomfortably wet.

“Oh, God.” Roman mewed against his lips as fingertips planted as high on her thigh as possible without brushing her knickers, then nails brushed down as he withdrew his hand.

She couldn’t just sit there. If he wasn’t going to touch her, then she’d touch him. Being light, slipping her hand over his thigh, she arched against Ben. Unlike him, she wasn’t holding back as she palmed that growing bulge in his loose shorts. He gave a deep moan and Roman stroked her fingers down his length.

It worked if her goal was to get him to touch her. Deft fingers pushed her underwear to the side and cool finger tips rubbed her heated cunt. Up and down Roman’s slit, gliding over her clit to send a jerking pleasure through her but never lingering. Turning his palm up, fingers spread and he slid his middle one between her lips. Two digits of his fantastic, long finger delved into her.

“You’re so wet.” Ben breathlessly commented, Roman’s hips pushing against his hand. But he had to control not to let his finger be taken in by her fully.

“Please.” She begged, giving his cock a light squeeze. “Oh God, do something. I want you.”

So he listened. Ben pushed his finger in all the way to the knuckle, sliding it against the top of her canal as he withdrew it. A second finger slid in with the first, moving quicker, stretching her with spreading movements, slipping against her g-spot. Each time made her gasp, and Roman was pushing herself into his hand as hers moved over him. His own hips pressed up at one point.

Ben had been very focused, looking down at if her skirt didn’t veil what he was doing, but he lifted his head and his tongue was in her mouth. The tip swirled around the ball of her piercing, but she was more focussed on his thumb now shifting over her clit. He drove her to her orgasm even when it meant he went ignored, the pleasure too much to concentrate through.

As she was gasping after a fierce climax, Ben slipped his fingers from her. The middle and ring finger were glistening with her, and then she’d never seen a more amazing sight. Ben licking his digits and sucking every bit of her off of him. Roman was moaning and her body shuddered.

“Fuck.” She gasped and knocked his hand away to kiss him. Quick and closed mouth because she wasn’t overly fond of the idea of tasting herself, but she also didn’t care. “Your turn, whatever you like.”

“I want to fuck you.” Benedict growled and both his hands grasped her hips, pulling her to his lap only to turn them over so he was lying above her. “I want to make love to you. On this couch, right now, I just have to get a condom.”

She held him by the shoulders as he tried to get up. “Forget the fucking condom.” Roman knew her body, she knew the math, and she trusted herself more than anyone else. “I’m not- it’s safe, just make love to me.”

And Ben trusted in her. Clothes were shed and he revisited that space between her bare thighs. Sliding into her without anything, it was hot flesh in hot flesh, slick and much more pleasurable. He drove into her, pressing her into the couch, taking her breasts into his mouth, nipping at her neck.

Roman came shamefully quick, still on the edge from her last orgasm. As she contracted around him, the feeling of being full turning her on even more, she felt Ben shudder in her arms. His cock twitched inside her and he came. It was a flood of heat as his ejaculate soaked her insides, a feeling she’d never experience, not once in her life having forgone a condom. She almost turned them over for round three, wanting to ride him until he was hard again just to experience that a second time.

But when they calmed, she felt achy and tired. He was probably more so, with how much more effort went into being on top. He littered her face in languid kisses, light and chaste, sweet as could be. Then he offered a shower because right then both of them were coated is sweat and sticking to his leather couch, which she accepted on the condition he joined her. It was the best shower of her life, washing his hair for him and having him scrub her back.

The last hours of their afternoon were spent having a very late lunch, talking books, and sharing light romantic kisses that went nowhere. Finally she was dressed and the outfit wasn’t going to be thrown from her body. Though she got near it when she was leaving. About to step into the hall, Ben turned her around and kissed her deeply in his open doorway. Just mouths meshing, tongues tame, but his large hands cupping her arse.

She was about to plead to stay when there was someone cutting in. “Whoa, I guess you’re not depressed anymore!” A man called in humour, clearly to Ben and not her.

Roman jumped and Ben let go of her, their kiss breaking. “Ah, crap, Matt, I forgot you were coming over.”

Roman turned and startled. The Doctor. “Geez.” She gasped. Ben just chuckled. “At least I’m on my way out.”

“I’ll call you.” Ben promised. “We’ll make a date. A real date.”

She smiled, ignoring Matt Smith to her left. “Good.” Roman flirted. “Maybe I’ll wear red.” His flustered look didn’t go missed.

As she passed Matt, she gave him a look that read ‘ _I know who you are, and you scared the crap out of me_.’ As she went down the hall, she heard him ask Ben, “How long have you been dating her?”

The answer came when she was still in ear shot. “A few months.”

Roman flushed and grinned like a complete idiot to herself. 


End file.
